


it's in the mail

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i can't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mailman has trouble getting the Cliffords' mail in the right mail box and vice-versa, but Luke's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the mail

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me because we got some random guys mail today and I was like, well, time to write some fantasy about this. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Enjoy!

After a long first day of school, Luke found himself walking home at a slow and steady pace. Earlier, his mother had told him that he would walk to school and back because she was unable to drive him. The job she had been offered a few weeks back occupied most of her days and nights. As he moved forward, step by step, he knew he could get used to the peaceful walks. 

Before entering the place he now called home, he checked the residence mailbox, pulling out a stack of envelopes before jogging up his driveway. He threw his backpack on the cream colored sofa as he entered the quiet house and searched through the envelopes. His father had promised to send him postcards from London soon, said it was more special than sending a lousy text message. 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. That's not even ours." Pulling out the misplaced envelope, his eyes scrunched up as he read the name and address. 

"Daryl Clifford?" He looked at the street number and sighed. Of course the envelope was left in his mailbox. The numbers were similar and the mailman probably gave it a slight glance before placing it in the Hemmings' mailbox. Realizing that it was still quite early in the afternoon, he decided to go down the street to the Clifford residence in a few hours. He didn't know anyone in the small neighborhood but recognized the address since he passed it on his way to and from school.

 

Later that day, Luke double-checked that the number on the mailbox in front of him and the one on the envelope in his hand were the same before walking up the short gravel driveway, softly knocking on the door. He suddenly felt very awkward. What was he supposed to say? As he thought of the easiest way to go about the situation, the door swung open and on the other side stood a bleached hair, pierced eyebrow boy. Under the sleeves of his leather jacket, Luke noticed were ring tattoos on his forearm. His dark skinny jeans stuck to his legs almost perfectly. He was watching Luke expectantly and that's when Luke reacted. He ran his free hand through his hair and held up the envelope. 

"Uh, hi. This was in our mailbox but uhm it's yours..well, if you're Daryl, I guess but I don't know. You don't really look like a Daryl. Then again, I don't really know anyone who actually looks like a Daryl which is kind of weird. Sorry. I'm rambling." Luke sighed and handed the boy the envelope. 

His hands were still shaking as he fell asleep that night. 

 

It had been nearly a week since Luke had seen the boy with bleached hair. He had definitely been keeping a look out for him and would sometimes have to rush to get to school on time because he would spend too much time hoping he'd see the boy again. He didn't necessarily have a crush on the guy or anything, he was intrigued by him. Unfortunately, he'd made a fool of himself and would probably never have the chance to speak to him. 

As usual, he checked the mail before going inside that afternoon. A wide smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on the postcard from his father. He read the message quickly and set the postcard down, looking through the rest of the mail. His smile returned when he saw the misplaced envelope with the last name Clifford printed on the bottom right corner. 

He heard a knock on the door and set the envelope down, looking out the window to see the boy he'd been hoping to see all week standing outside, looking around before knocking again. Luke grinned as he went to open the door. There he stood, with an envelope in his hand. He smiled at Luke briefly. 

"So, other way around this time." He motioned toward the mailboxes and handed Luke the white envelope. 

"Thank you," Luke said as he took it from the other boy's hand. He walked over to the counter to retrieve the other boys envelope and handed it to him, smiling widely. He was disappointed when the other boy simply waved and made his way down the driveway, turning around just as Luke was shutting the door. 

"I'm not, by the way..Daryl, I mean. That's my dad. I'm Michael." He grinned, stuffing his hands in his jeans and walking back home. 

His hands weren't shaking that night, but the smile on Luke's face was radiant. 

 

The next time it happened, Luke was pretty sure the mailman was dyslexic. Not that it bothered him, especially since it seemed to be the only way he could see Michael without being creepy. He hadn't seen Michael leave his house ever, saw other guys around his age enter and leaving, and two older adults, probably his parents but never Michael.

Wasting no time, he grabbed the envelope from the counter and walked down the street to Michael's house. It was weird that he would get used to this, walking to Michael's house everyday if he could. Before he could even knock, the door opened and Michael stood against it, smiling widely. He also had an envelope in his hand. Luke smiled back and waved the envelope in his hand. He handed the envelope over and Michael did the same. Luke rocked back and forth on his feet as Michael stared him down for a few seconds before laughing softly. 

"Maybe he'll get it right one day. See you next time." He shut the door but not before winking at Luke. 

And that night, Luke found himself grinning like crazy. For the guy who lived down the street, the one named Michael, the one who Luke was slowly beginning to fall for, had left his number on the outside of the envelop he had handed Luke along with a few words.

'You don't really look like a Liz. Then again, you never really told me your name. Here's my number. Feel free to correct me, Hemmings ;)'

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kinda ehh. I'm never good with endings but I'm working on it. Until next time, children!


End file.
